


The Friendzone

by joshmeatflint



Category: All Time Low, Bring Me The Horizon, Dayshell (Band), Hamilton - Miranda, Of Mice & Men (Band), Original Work, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, You Me At Six
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Texting, josh is always friendzoned, lots of weird humour, of mice is noticed by the cast a lot, of mice obsesses over hamilton, the hamilton cast actually talks about of mice, weird midnight fanfic ideas, your favourite author and her friends are here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshmeatflint/pseuds/joshmeatflint
Summary: 02:32AMolobersyko: OI JOSH YOUR ASS IS FINALLY FRIENDZONED AHA





	1. Chapter 1

notjoshfranceschi added cornfield into the chat.

notjoshfranceschi added olobersyko into the chat.

notjoshfranceschi added matt lmao into the chat.

notjoshfranceschi added maxhellyeah into the chat.

notjoshfranceschi added chrisTMAS into the chat.

notjoshfranceschi added driv it into the chat.

notjoshfranceschi added lee from school into the chat.

notjoshfranceschi added fishy into the chat.

notjoshfranceschi added keen into the chat.

12:45PM  
notjoshfranceschi: is anyone on lmao

12:47PM  
olobersyko: nah mate fuck off

12:47PM  
olobersyko: jk you sexy beast omg come back

12:48PM  
notjoshfranceschi: oh shit i was silently wishing you werent on

12:48PM  
cornfield: dw josh i got ur back

12:48PM  
notjoshfranceschi: aye dan =DDDD

12:48PM  
olobersyko: why is his name cornfield

12:48PM  
nothjoshfranceschi: bc his hair

12:49PM  
olobersyko: what ab his hair

12:49PM  
notjoshfranceschi: bc like

12:49PM  
notjoshfranceschi: hes blonde

12:49PM  
notjoshfranceschi: and corn is yellow

12:49PM  
notjoshfranceschi: and his hair is like to one side like a cornfield

12:49PM  
notjoshfranceschi: so yeah.

12:50PM  
cornfield: thanks josh love u bby

12:50PM  
olobersyko: u guys r dating

12:50PM  
cornfield: nah i just love him sm

12:50PM  
notjoshfranceschi: i

12:50PM  
notjoshfranceschi: yeah thats it

12:50PM  
olobersyko: josh u good

12:51PM  
notjoshfranceschi: yeah fam im good

12:50PM  
olobersyko: josh get ur ass to our private dms


	2. Chapter 2

12:52PM  
olobersyko: OMG JOSH

12:52PM  
olobersyko: DID UR ASS JUST GET FRIENDZONED

12:52PM  
notjoshfranceschi: STFU OLI I DONT NEED U SPEAKING RN4

12:53PM  
olobersyko: JOSH

12:53PM  
olobersyko: JOSH

12:53PM  
olobersyko: JOSH OMG IM SO SORRY

12:53PM  
olobersyko: IM SO S ORRY

12:53PM  
olobersyko: PLS COME BAK BBY

12:54PM  
notjoshfranceschi: IM NO T UR BBY

12:54PM  
olobersyko: *FRIEND ARE YOU HAPPY NOW

12:54PM  
notjoshfranceschi: YES NOW WHTA DO U WANT MAKE IT QUICK IM SUFFERING RN

12:54PM  
olobersyko: do u want me to come over and cuddle u :-;

12:54PM  
notjoshfranceschi: yes pls :'(((

12:54PM  
olobersyko: kkkk im otw rn

12:54PM  
notjoshfranceschi: thanks oli love u

12:55PM  
olobersyko: i knew one day u would ;))


	3. Chapter 3

10:34AM  
olobersyko: GUYS

10:34AM  
olobersyko: CAN SOMEONE COME SAVE MY ASS OMG

10:34AM  
cornfield: WHAT DO YOU WANT JFC

10:34AM  
olobersyko: YOU KNOW THAT KID BRENDON

10:34AM  
olobersyko: THE URINE ONE

10:34AM  
olobersyko: THE ONE THATS DATING THE KID WITH THE ROYAL AS FUCK NAME

10:34AM  
joshnotfranceschi: what in the world

10:35AM  
joshnotfranceschi: you mean brendon urie

10:35AM  
olobersyko: YASG WHATEVR KASNFJUBNS OMG HE;P ME

10:35AM  
olobersyko: IM UN THE LIBEARY E=HE LOOKS LIKEHES GONA KILL ME WITG THAT HUGR ASS FOREHEAS

10:35AM  
joshnotfranceschi: i just sent nicholls u ok oli

10:36AM  
olobersyko: I MNOT OKAT HES STILL LOIKNG AT ME JAIBFJBVJU

10:36AM  
joshnotfranceschi: NICHOLLS CAN YOU FUCKING RUN I CAN STILL HEAR YOUR FOOTSTEPS AND ITS BEEN 30 SECONDS

10:36AM

driv it: HNGGGGGG IM TRYINF

10:36AM  
joshnotfranceschi: MATT YOU BETTER RUN OR IM GOING TO GET OUT THERE AND KICK YOUR ARSE

10:36AM  
joshnotfranceschi: OHM Y GO D IM DYINF YOU CAN PRACTICALLY HEAR HIMSUDDENLY STAR T RUNNING OS FAST FRO MTHW CALSS

10:36AM  
driv it: IVE NEVER RUN SO FAST IN MY WHOKE LIFE

10:36AM  
joshnotfranceschi: niCHOLLS DOTN LOOK AT UR PHONE WHIKE UR RUNNIGN LIKE MENTAL UR GONNA RUN INOT SOMETHINF

10:36AM  
cornfield: guYS SHUT UP OMG IM NI PHYSIOLOGY

10:37AM  
joshnotfranceschi: oh omg sorry bby :-;

10:37AM  
cornfield: thanks josh ilysm

10:37AM  
olobersyko: josh ur ass is so whipped

10:37AM  
joshnotfranceschi: shut up oli or ill make brendon actually murder u

10:37AM  
olobersyko: WAIT OMG YOU SET HIM UP TO THAT

10:38AM  
joshnotfranceschi: YEAH LMAO BC OF YESTERDAY YOU FUCKING CACK

10:38AM  
olobersyko: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FUCKING CACK OUT OF ALL THINGS

10:39AM  
joshnotfranceschi: YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLME MATE

10:39AM  
olobersyko: YOU COULDVE CALLED ME A CUNT BUT YOU CHSOIE CACK ICANT

10:39AM  
joshnotfranceschi: OLIVER SCOTT SYKES I RLLY HATE YOU RN

10:41AM  
olobersyko: I GOT KICKED OUT OF THE LIBRARY FOR LAUGING TO HAR DOMFG

10:41AM  
joshnotfranceschi: oH MY GOD I MSO DONE


	4. Chapter 4

11:00PM  
brendonurine: joSH IT WORKED

11:01PM  
brendonurine: I SCARED HIM OMG IT WAS SO FUNNY

11:01PM  
joshnotfranceschi: I KNOW HE WAS DEAD ASS TEXTING THE WHOLE GROUP SCREAMING HOW SCARED HE WAS I

11:01PM  
joshnotfranceschi: _Sent a photo._

11:01PM  
joshnotfranceschi: _Sent a photo._

11:02PM  
brendonurine: OMG I

11:02PM  
brendonurine: RYAN IS LAUGHING SO HARD I FELL OFF THE BED

11:02PM  
joshnotfranceschi: were you two fucking ;)

11:02PM  
brendonurine: do u want me to block u franceschi

11:03PM  
joshnotfranceschi: no pls im so sorry :-;

11:03PM  
brendonurine: okok u have been forgiven

11:03PM  
joshnotfranceschi: ok

11:03PM  
joshnotfranceschi: so how r u and ryan

11:04PM  
brendonurine: idk hes still rlly cute tho

11:04PM  
brendonurine: look

11:04PM  
brendonurine: _Sent a photo._

11:04PM  
joshnotfranceschi: omg he looks so pure

11:05PM  
joshnotfranceschi: is he sleeping

11:05PM  
brendonurine: yeah lmao its rlly late and hes tired

11:05PM  
joshnotfranceschi: omG WAIT

11:05PM  
joshnotfranceschi: ITS 11

11:05PM  
brendonurine: WHAT THE HELL YOU DIDN'T NOTICE

11:06PM  
joshnotfranceschi: MY FIRST CLASS IS AT 7 TOMORROW FUCK

11:06PM  
brendonurine: gO TO SLEEP OMG WYD

11:06PM  
joshnotfranceschi: OKOK GOODNIGHT FAM

11:06PM  
brendonurine: YEAH GN MAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS WAS SO BORING


	5. Chapter 5

2:34AM  
olobersyko: josh

2:34AM  
olobersyko: josh u awake

2:34AM  
olobersyko: josh pls

2:35AM  
olobersyko: my girlfriend has just fucking finished me

2:35AM  
joshnotfranceschi: what the

2:35AM  
olobersyko: im srs josh fuck i

2:35AM  
joshnotfranceschi: oli u ok homie

2:36AM  
olobersyko: tf u think my girlfriend just broke up with me

2:36AM  
joshnotfranceschi: whatd she do

2:36AM  
olobersyko: she just called me and went like oli, im sorry, i cant do this anymore

2:36AM  
joshnotfranceschi: what why?

2:36AM  
olobersyko: im nOT FINISHED

2:37AM  
joshnotfranceschi: dear fuck ok

2:37AM  
olobersyko: anyway, then i went like

2:37AM  
olobersyko: why what've i done

2:37AM  
olobersyko: and shes like, i cant do this anymore

2:38AM  
olobersyko: so im yelling like why whats happened

3:38AM  
olobersyko: and she said that she thought i was cheating

3:38AM  
joshnotfranceschi: tf? with who?

3:38AM  
olobersyko: hannah

3:39AM  
joshnotfranceschi: she likes max tho ??

3:39AM  
olobersyko: no not that one

3:39AM  
olobersyko: the one from math

3:39AM  
olobersyko: hannah pixie

3:40AM  
joshnotfranceschi: oH

3:40AM  
joshnotfranceschi: OH MY GOD

3:40AM  
joshnotfranceschi: tbh i wouldnt argue u two seem vv close.

3:41AM  
olobersyko: josh ur not helping.

3:41AM  
joshnotfranceschi: okok im sorry but rlly id think the same if i was her

3:41AM  
olobersyko: what do i do

3:41AM  
olobersyko: i mean, ok, hannah is cute but like i still love amanda too

3:43AM  
joshnotfranceschi: no, oli, here. think of it. think of amanda, do you still feel the same way as you did? all those times ago? when you first met her? you'd text me at 3 in the morning or during class telling me how much you love her and sending me pics of her in class. now you do it occasionally mate. and now think of hannah, what do you feel when you think of her? see her? does she make you feel happy? do you get butterflies whenever you make her smile? who makes you happier?

3:44AM  
olobersyko: idk man

3:44AM  
olobersyko: i still love amanda, i really do. but maybe its time for a change. do i go for hannah?

3:44AM  
joshnotfranceschi: if she makes you happier than amanda, fucking go for it mate.

3:45AM  
olobersyko: okay. thanks dude. we got class tomorrow.

3:45AM  
joshnotfranceschi: yeah. go to sleep. ill see you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda ran out of ideas but i just sort of thought of heartbroken oli and him running to josh for comfort idk.


	6. Chapter 6

8:05AM  
cornfield: josh wru

8:05AM  
joshnotfranceschi: dan wat

8:05AM  
cornfield: JOSH WRU GODAMMIT

8:05AM  
joshnotfranceschi: jesus ok chaotic agressive much

8:06AM  
cornfield: JOSH

8:06AM  
joshnotfranceschi: OKOK OMFG DAN JESUS IM IN THE CAFETERIA TF U WANT BITCH

8:06AM  
cornfield: im comin for dat ass ;)

8:06AM  
lee from school: ew

8:10AM  
joshnotfranceschi: been 5 minutes he still isnt coming

8:10AM  
lee from school: damn what a lying whore

8:10AM  
joshnotfranceschi: nvm i see him malia u better take that back

8:10AM

lee from school: hhhhh whatevs

8:10AM

keen: LEE YOU TEXT LIKE AN 8 YEAR OLD GIRL TBH

8:11AM  
fishy: TF IS GOING ON

8:11AM  
lee from school: JORDAN THANK GOD MATE SAVE ME FROM VEGAN

8:12AM  
keen: NO JORDAN YOURE MY BEST FRIEND GET ON MY SIDE HERE PLS

8:14AM  
fishy: WHAT THE FUCK

8:14AM  
fishy: IM READING EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TODAY AND IM WITH VEGAN ON THIS ONE SORRY LAD

8:14AM  
lee from school: OH GO FUCK YOURSELF I HATE YOU ALL ANYWAY

_lee from school left the chat._

8:15AM  
olobersyko: dont add him back guys

8:15AM  
keen: we gotchu

8:20AM  
keen: oli i dont gotchu im in sociology and my phone keeps buzzing bc lees asking me to add him back everyones looking at me like i grew a dick out of my forehead

8:21AM  
olobersyko: put it off vibrate?? jesus christ you uncultured swine

8:21AM  
keen: dID YOU JUST

8:21AM  
olobersyko: FUCK YEAH I JUST DID FIGHT ME

8:21AM  
keen: im fokin lanky and weak im not fighting you

8:22AM  
olobersyko: BUT IM CHALLENGING YOU TO A DUEL LIKE AARON BURR DID TO ALEXANDER HAMILTON

8:22AM  
keen: whos hamilton in this

8:23AM  
olobersyko: probably me

8:23AM  
keen: tru

8:23AM  
keen: get rekt

8:23AM  
olobersyko: get off ur phone and pay attention for fucks sake


	7. Chapter 7

_alexandorkgaskarth added jackass into the chat._

_alexandorkgaskarth added rain into the chat._

_alexandorkgaskarth added amerrickan into the chat._

2:18AM  
alexandorkgaskarth: time for 2am high talks with alexander william gaskarth

2:18AM  
rain: oh no

2:18AM  
amerrickan: oh no

2:18AM  
jackass: oh no

2:19AM  
alexandorkgaskarth: hOW ARE YOU GUYS STILL AWAKE

2:19AM  
rain: ...

2:19AM  
rain: oh no

2:19AM  
alexandorkgaskarth: can i get an actual response please

2:19AM  
jackass: (oh) no

2:10AM  
alexandorkgaskarth: living up to your username i see

_amerrickan removed alexandorkgaskarth from the chat._

2:10AM  
amerrickan: goddamn

2:10AM  
rain: anyone like getter

_amerrickan removed rain from the chat_

2:10AM  
amerrickan: jack please dont

2:10AM  
jackass: sUH DUDE

_amerrickan removed jackass from the chat._

2:11AM  
amerrickan: peace out, you bag of dicks

_amerrickan left the chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HONESTLY DONT KNOW WHAT THE POINT OF THIS CHAPTER IS


	8. Chapter 8

_alanashby added awestinn into the chat._

_alanashby added filupmansalad into the chat._

_alanashby added teenou into the chat._

_alanashby added aaronp into the chat._

2:43PM  
alanashby: OH MY GOD GUYS

2:43PM  
awestinn: WHAT

2:43PM  
alanashby: PHILIP AND JOHN DIED

2:44PM  
filupmansalad: bITCH ASS IM STILL HERE

2:44PM  
alanashby: no i mean phILIP HAMILTON

2:44PM  
awestinn: ...

2:45PM  
awestinn: alan the dude died over two centuries ago

2:45AM  
alanashby: austin. anTHONY RAMOS IN THE PLAY.

2:45PM  
awestinn: OH

2:45PM  
awestinn: OH MY GOD

2:46PM  
awestinn: OH MAN

2:46PM  
awestinn: I UNDERSTAND YOU PAIN MATE I AM SO SO SORRY

2:46PM  
filupmansalad: 'mate'

2:46PM  
alanashby: AARON GOT ME INTO THIS HAMILTON SHIT WHERES THE FUCKER

2:47PM  
aaronp: TINO WAS IN IT TOO

2:47PM  
teenou: WHAT NO I WASNT

2:47PM  
alanashby: TINO W H A T

2:47PM  
teenou: LOOK WHAT YOU DID AARON NOW IM STARING DEATH IN THE EYE

2:47PM  
aaronp: but do you imagine death so much it feels more like a memory ;))

2:48PM  
teenou: shut up aaron burr

2:48PM  
aaronp: hEY

2:48PM  
alanashby: IM BOUTTA BEAT BOTH YA ASSES

2:48PM  
alanshby: I BLAME BOTH OF YOU FOR THIS PAIN

2:48PM  
filupmansalad: ALAN CAN I JOIN YOU BC THESE TWO HAVE BEEN A PAIN IN THE ASS EVER SINCE DAY 1 THAT I WONDER DAILY HOW THEIR MOTHERS HAVENT DROPPED THEM OFF AT AN ORPHANAGE

2:48PM  
teenou: AT LEAST THEN WED HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON WITH ALEXANDER HAMILTON

2:48PM  
alanashby: PHIL COME OVER NOW WE CAN MAKE THE LITTEST PLAN EVER

2:48PM  
filupmansalad: ALRIGHT IM OTW

2:49PM  
aaronp: TINO COME HERE WE HAVE TO CREATE A DEFENSE PLAN

2:49PM  
teenou: AHVNJDAIKFNJ OKAY


	9. Chapter 9

12:12PM  
linnamonroll: guys

12:14PM  
leslayy: what

12:14PM  
oakwood: what the hell is your username

12:14PM  
leslayy: fuck off oak

12:15PM  
whosanthonyramos: HEY

12:15PM  
pippasoo: girls, look at how immature.

12:15PM  
jazzyjones: agreed

12:15PM  
goldsstrawberry: im out

_goldsstrawberry left the chat._

12:15PM  
leslayy: HER USERNAME TOO IM WHEEZING OMFG

12:16PM  
oakwood: OKAY WHO WINS THE AWARD FOR 'BEST USERNAME'

12:16PM  
whosanthonyramos: RENEE 11/10

12:16PM  
pippasoo: hey jazzy on second thought im leaving too

_pippasoo left the chat._

12:17PM  
jazzyjones: peace out bitches

_jazzyjones left the chat._

12:17PM  
linnamonroll: hey anthony, guess what

12:17PM  
whosanthonyramos: what

12:17PM  
linnamonroll: jasmine cephas fucking jones just silently broke up with you

12:18PM  
whosanthonyramos: NO SHE DIDNT

12:18PM  
whosanthonyramos: YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT LIN

12:18PM  
whosanthonyramos: GO LIVE UP TO YOUR DAMN USERNAME

12:19PM  
linnamonroll: aint i already ;))

12:19PM  
oakwood: #triggeranthonyramosv2

12:19PM  
linnamonroll: leslie you in buddy

12:19PM  
leslayy: no

_linnamonroll removed leslayy from the chat._

12:22PM  
notdavid: what the

12:23PM  
notdavid: sO WHAT'D I MISS ;)))

12:23PM  
linnamonroll: DAVID

12:23PM  
oakwood: DAVID

12:23PM  
whosanthonyramos: DAVID

12:24PM  
notdavid: which part of my username escapes your knowledge

12:24PM  
whosanthonyramos: HE JUST

12:24PM  
linnamonroll: HE MADE A SUPERNATURAL REFERENCE HOLY SHIT

12:24PM  
notdavid: YOU SAY THAT LIKE SUPERNATURAL IS NOT A WORLDWIDE LOVED THING

12:24PM  
oakwood: i dont watch it

_notdavid removed oakwood from the chat._

12:25PM  
linnamonroll: HEY THAT WASNT VERY NICE

_linnamonroll added oakwood into the chat._

12:25PM  
oakwood: I HAVE A FEELING IT WAS DAVEED

12:25PM  
whosanthonyramos: IT WAS

12:26PM  
notdavid: jeez what a rat

12:26PM  
linnamonroll: and youre a dick

12:26PM  
notdavid: youve seen my dick

12:26PM  
oakwood: LIN WHAT

12:26PM  
whosanthonyramos: LIN WHAT

12:27PM  
linnamonroll: WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN

_linnamonroll has changed their username to sinmanuelmiranda._

12:18PM  
notdavid: sIN MANUEL MIRANDA I CANT FUCKIGN

12:18PM  
whosanthonyramos: IM LAUGHING SO HARD JAZZYS LOOKING AT ME LIKE IM A CONSTIPATED BABY

12:18PM  
oakwood: I FELL OFF MY CHAIR WHY IS THIS GROUP CHAT SO FUNNY

_whosanthonyramos added jazzyjones into the chat._

12:18PM  
jazzyjones: IM GLAD I MADE ANTHONY GET ME BACK IN HERE

12:19PM  
oakwood: JAZ OMFG WELCOME BACK MY DUDE

12:19PM  
whosanthonyramos: YO BACK THE FUCK UP BITCH SHES MINE

12:19PM  
sinmanuelmiranda: jfc ant chill

12:19PM  
whosanthonyramos: yeah and you'll go back to reading chernows bio

12:19PM  
jazzyjones: HEYY NOT COOL ANT

12:20PM  
oakwood: LIN IS IN ANGRY SHORT BEAN MODE IM HOLDING HIM BACK

12:20PM  
sinmanuelmiranda: YO FUCKING FUCKER ILL FUCKING FIRE YOU YOU PIECE OF FUCKGIN SHIT GET YOUR ASS TO THR THEATRE NOW ILL FUCKIGN KICK YOUR ASS

12:20PM  
whosanthonyramos: o shit

12:20PM  
sinmanuelmiranda: DAMN RIGHT OH SHIT I CAN JST FIND MYSELF ANOTHER JOHN GODDAMN LAURENS I DONT NEED YOU

12:21PM  
whosanthonyramos: :-;

12:21PM  
sinmanuelmiranda: …

12:21PM  
sinmanuelmiranda: im sorry bby i love you i didnt mean any of that pls come back ily im sorry

12:21PM  
whosanthonyramos: ily2 bby you have been forgiven <3

12:21PM  
jazzyjones: I KNEW IT

12:21PM  
oakwood: DAMMIT I LOST A 20

12:22PM  
jazzyjones: AND I LOST A RELATIONSHIP THAT I AGREED TO JUST TO FIND OUT IF ANTHONY WAS IN LOVE WITH LIN BUT FUCK IT IM GETTIN 20 YEAH

12:22PM  
oakwood: that moment when your girlfriend ships you with your best friend/boyfriend more than she ships you with herself

12:22PM  
whosanthonyramos: you were betting on us

12:22PM  
sinmanuelmiranda: what the fuck

12:22PM  
jazzyjones: at least i get money off of it

12:22PM  
oakwood: and at least my suspicions has been confirmed aaaaaand my otp just went cannon

12:22PM  
sinmanuelmiranda: im so glad that oak is hercules and hercules is the flower girl in the wedding bc that text just basically summed that whole scene up.

12:22PM  
jazzyjones: agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

2:09AM  
sinmanuelmiranda: anthony

2:10AM  
whosanthonyramos: go to sleep.

2:10AM  
sinmanuelmiranda: the hamfam calls me alex, but u can call me 2nite ;)

2:10AM  
whoanathonyramos: its 2 in the fucking morning lin

2:10AM  
sinmanuelmiranda: hhhnggggg i miss u :((

2:10AM  
whosanthonyramos: aww, hows the prettiest person in the whole world?

2:11AM  
sinmanuelmiranda: oh idk, how r u?

2:11AM  
whosanthonyramos: m ine

2:11AM  
whosanthonyramos: *im dine

2:11AM  
whoanthonyramos: shit

2:11AM  
whoanthonyramos: IM FINE

2:12AM  
sinmanuelmiranda: mmmm so ya flustered now ;))))

2:12AM  
whosanthonyramos: helllll yeah bby ;)

2:12AM  
sinmanuelmiranda: cant wait to get all over you tomorrow ;)))

2:12AM  
whoanthonyramos: we should make groff jealous

2:12AM  
sinmanuelmiranda: only for u bbg ;))


	11. Chapter 11

4:29PM  
clairstophobicaf: Hi.

4:29PM  
pornwebsitesbyglo: EFF OFF YOU CUNT.

4:29PM  
clairstrophobicaf: I didn't know you were bi.

4:29PM  
pornwebsitesbyglo: What the.

4:29PM  
clairstrophobicaf: Oooooooh I thought you meant it that way.

_pornwebsitesbyglo added easterislandstatue into the chat._

4:30PM  
easterislandstatue: DUM DUM WANT SOME GUM GUM

4:30PM  
pornwebsitesbyglo: ...

4:30PM  
easterislandstatue: what is your username.

4:30PM  
pornwebsitesbyglo: I honestly don't know.

4:30PM  
easterislandstatue: welp.

_easterislandstatue added vpotac into the chat._

4:31PM  
vpotac: HI

4:31PM  
easterislandstatue: oops bad idea

_easterislandstatue removed vpotac from the chat._

4:32PM  
wtfcassava: hi sorry i changed my user so matthew would know its me

4:32PM  
pornwebsitesbyglo: Matthew isn't even in here stupid

_wtfcassava added destrochicken into the chat._

4:33PM  
wtfcassava: im sorry what

4:33PM  
destrochicken: some

4:34PM  
wtfcassava: BODY ONCE TOLD ME

4:34PM  
destrochicken: THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME

4:34PM  
wtfcassava: I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED

4:35PM  
clairstrophobicaf: Ok goals but not goals.

_pornwebsitesbyglo has left the chat._

4:36PM  
clairstrophobicaf: GET A ROOOOOOM.

_clairstrophobicaf has left the chat._

4:37PM  
wtfcassava: i blame you for this matt.

_destrochicken removed wtfcassava from the chat._

4:36PM  
destrochicken: SO LONG BITCHES

_destrochicken has left the chat._


	12. Chapter 12

2:02AM  
hoioi: heyhey

2:02AM  
heyme: what the

2:02AM  
heyme: new phone hu dis

2:03AM  
hoioi: ITS VIC YOU UNCULTURED SWINE

2:03AM  
heyme: JJJJJJJ I AM JDBAJF SO SORRY

2:03AM  
hoioi: you have been forgiven

2:04AM  
moike: VIC GO TO SLEEP

2:04AM  
moike: JAIME YOU TOO

2:04AM  
heyme: WHY ARENT YOU SLEEPING HUH MIKE

2:04AM  
hoioi: HUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH

2:05AM  
moike: :))))))

2:05AM  
ttuurrttllee: what

2:05AM  
hoioi: TONYYYYYYY

2:06AM  
ttuurrttllee: ...

_ttuurrttllee has left the chat._

2:06AM  
hoioi: tonyyyyyy D:

2:06AM  
hoioi: well now that he isn't here ill be off to sleep

_hoioi has left the chat._

2:07AM  
moike: looks like my job here is done

2:07AM  
heyme: yeah now all you need to do is jerk off to porn

2:07AM  
moike: hmu with a good site fam

2:08AM  
heyme: www.pornwebsitesbyglo.com

2:08AM  
moike: k bye thanks lov u

_moike has left the chat._

2:08AM  
heyme: S I G H

_hey me has left the chat._


End file.
